Olivia de Havilland
About Olivia de Havilland is a retired actress who played Maid Marian in The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) in the third of several roles in which she was paired romantically with a character played by Errol Flynn. Filmography Actress *1988 The Woman He Loved (TV Movie) ... Aunt Bessie Merryman *1986 Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna (TV Movie) ... Dowager Empress Maria *1986 North and South, Book II (TV Mini-Series) — Episode #1.6 (1986) ... Mrs. Neal (credit only) — Episode #1.5 (1986) ... Mrs. Neal (credit only) — Episode #1.4 (1986) ... Mrs. Neal — Episode #1.3 (1986) ... Mrs. Neal — Episode #1.2 (1986) ... Mrs. Neal (credit only) — Episode #1.1 (1986) ... Mrs. Neal *1982 The Royal Romance of Charles and Diana (TV Movie) ... Queen Elizabeth, The Queen Mother *1982 Murder Is Easy (TV Movie) ... Honoria Waynflete (as Olivia De Havilland) *1981 The Love Boat (TV Series) — "The Duel"/"Two for Julie"/"Aunt Hilly" (1981) ... Aunt Hilly * 1979 The Fifth Musketeer ... Queen Mother *1979 Roots: The Next Generations (TV Mini-Series) — Episode #1.2 (1979) ... Mrs. Warner (as Olivia De Havilland) — Episode #1.1 (1979) ... Mrs. Warner (as Olivia De Havilland) *1978 The Swarm ... Maureen Schuester *1977 Airport '77 ... Emily Livingston *1972 Pope Joan ... Mother Superior *1972 The Screaming Woman (TV Movie) ... Laura Wynant (as Olivia DeHavilland) *1970 The Adventurers ... Deborah Hadley (as Olivia De Havilland) *1968 The Danny Thomas Hour (TV Series) — "The Last Hunters" (1968) ... Deborah Rubin *1966 ABC Stage 67 (TV Series) — "Noon Wine" (1966) ... Ellie Thompson *1965 The Big Valley (TV Series) — "Winner Lose All" (1965) ... Ms. Hadley (uncredited) *1964 Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte ... Miriam *1964 Lady in a Cage ... Mrs. Cornelia Hilyard *1962 Light in the Piazza ... Meg Johnson *1959 Libel ... Lady Margaret Loddon *1958 The Proud Rebel ... Linnett Moore *1956 The Ambassador's Daughter ... Joan Fisk *1955 Not as a Stranger ... Kristina Hedvigson *1955 That Lady ... Ana de Mendoza *1952 My Cousin Rachel ... Rachel Ashley (as Olivia deHavilland) *1949 The Heiress ... Catherine Sloper *1948 The Snake Pit ... Virginia Stuart Cunningham * 1946 The Dark Mirror ... Terry Collins / Ruth Collins *1946 The Well-Groomed Bride ... Margie Dawson *1946 Devotion ... Charlotte Brontë (as Olivia DeHavilland) *1946 To Each His Own ... Miss Josephine 'Jody' Norris (as Olivia De Havilland) *1943 Government Girl ... Elizabeth 'Smokey' Allard *1943 Princess O'Rourke ... Princess Maria (as Olivia DeHavilland) *1943 Thank Your Lucky Stars Olivia de Havilland *1942 In This Our Life ... Roy Timberlake *1942 The Male Animal ... Ellen Turner *1941 They Died with Their Boots On ... Elizabeth Bacon *1941 Hold Back the Dawn ... Emmy Brown *1941 The Strawberry Blonde ... Amy Lind *1940 Santa Fe Trail ... 'Kit Carson' Holliday (as Olivia De Havilland) *1940 My Love Came Back ... Amelia Cornell *1939 Gone with the Wind ... Melanie Hamilton - Their Cousin *1939 Raffles ... Gwen *1939 The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex ... Lady Penelope Gray *1939 Dodge City ... Abbie Irving *1939 Wings of the Navy ... Irene Dale *1938 Hard to Get ... Margaret (as Olivia De Havilland) *1938 Four's a Crowd ... Lorri Dillingwell in The Adventures of Robin Hood ''(1938)]] *'1938 The Adventures of Robin Hood ... Maid Marian' *1938 ''Gold Is Where You Find It ... Serena Ferris *1937 The Great Garrick ... Germaine *1937 It's Love I'm After ... Marcia West *1937 A Day at Santa Anita (Short) ... Olivia de Havilland (uncredited) *1937 Call It a Day ... Catherine 'Cath' Hilton *1936 The Charge of the Light Brigade ... Elsa Campbell (as Olivia De Havilland) *1936 Anthony Adverse ... Angela Guessippi *1935 Captain Blood ... Arabella Bishop *1935 A Midsummer Night's Dream ... Hermia - In Love with Lysander (as Olivia de Haviland) *1935 The Irish in Us ... Lucille Jackson *1935 Alibi Ike ... Dolly Stevens External Links IMDb Category:Actors Category:Actors who have played Maid Marian Category:The Adventures of Robin Hood Actors Category:Living Actors